My Everlasting Love
by HiroXK
Summary: When Ven first met her she didn't say a word to him and he longed to figure her out. Why is she here and why does he feel the way he does abut her? And what does Vanitas want with her?
1. Awakening

Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Kingdom Hearts BBS

"You wanted to see me master?"

"Yes Vanitas come in. I wanted to show you what I found in the keyblade graveyard. Xehanort said as he made an image appear in front of the boy who stood before him Vanitas took a look at the image his master wanted him to see, and saw that it wasn't a "what" as Xehanort had said but a "who" and a girl by the looks of it. Vanitas took a good look at her and saw that she had black hair and her eyes were closed as if she were asleep or possibly dead. A closer look showed Vanitas that she wasn't dead but she was indeed alive. "Master why are you showing me this girl? Is she of importance?" Xehanort smirked and said, "She is, you see I sensed an extraordinary power coming from her and I believe if you were to absorb her she would increase yours."

"I thought you said "he" would increase my powers, what's so special about her?"

"Her powers are even stronger than his. She can grant you power beyond belief." Vanitas smirked and said, "I'm guessing you want me to go out there and kill her to absorb that power."

"No I don't want you to do that to her just yet, I'm going to take her to Eraqus so that he can teach her to use the keyblade. I believe that if she learns how to use the keyblade that it will increase her powers even more and that will be the time to absorb her."

"I understand I will wait." Xehanort smirked and headed off to the keyblade graveyard.

When he got to the keyblade graveyard he picked up the girl and made his way to the castle where Eraqus and his pupils lived. Once he got to the castle, he saw Eraqus working with Terra, Aqua and Ventus. When they saw him approaching, they all stopped what they were doing. "Xehanort what brings you here?" Eraqus asked. "Eraqus I found her in the keyblade graveyard." Xehanort said as he showed Eraqus and his pupils the girl. "Who is she?" Eraqus asked. "I don't know, I brought her here because I knew she'd be safe here." Eraqus took a look at the girl and said, "Give her to me I'll take her inside." Xehanort handed Eraqus the girl said, "Eraqus I sense a great power coming from her."

"I sense it too."

"Take care of her Eraqus."

"Don't worry I will." With that Xehanort disappeared and Eraqus made his way inside.

As he made his way inside Terra, Aqua and Ventus approached him and Terra asked, "Master Eraqus what are you planning on doing with her?"

"For now nothing but nobody is to go and see her now. You must wait until she awakens."

"Why?" Ventus asked. "Ven don't question the master just do as he says. " Aqua said. "But….I…" Ventus wanted to say more but Aqua gave him a look indicating that he was to not say another word. "Ven I know you just want to see that girl but just do as Master Eraqus says all right?" Terra said. "Yeah all right." Ventus said as he watched Eraqus take the girl to her room.

When Eraqus returned, he turned to Aqua and Terra and said, Aqua, Terra we have more training to do."

"Right." Aqua said. The three of them headed outside leaving Ventus alone. Once he was alone, Ventus made his way to the girl's room and carefully opened the door. Once inside of her room, Ventus took time to admire her. _"She's so pretty. I hope she wakes up soon." _As he thought that Ventus' keyblade appeared in his hands and began glowing, from what he didn't know but when he turned to look at the girl, he saw that she had awakened and he noticed that she had stunning lavender eyes. "Ummmm…hi…I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven for short. What's your name?" The girl didn't answer him, she stared at him looking him deep in his blue eyes as if she was trying to figure him out. "What's the matter can't speak?" No answer. Ventus sighed and left the girl's room to tell master Eraqus that the girl had awakened. Ventus had questions swarming through his head. What was the girl's name? Why wouldn't she speak to him? And what would master Eraqus do with her?

**Me: I apologized for it being so short…the next one will be longer. And I will reveal the girl's name XD So until then please review. Reviews would be greatly appreciated **


	2. The Journey Begins

The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Kingdom Hearts

Ventus had finally found the others and for a brief moment watched as Terra countered Aqua's attack. _"Wow he sure is amazing."_ Ventus shook the thought from his mind as he remembered why he was there in the first place. "Master Eraqus there's something I have to tell you." Ventus said as he ran up to Eraqus. Eraqus stopped Terra and Aqua from fighting and said, "What is it Ventus?"

"Master Eraqus the girl that master Xehanort found she has awakened."

"How do you know Ventus?"

"Well…I know you told us not to see her until she had awakened but I was curious to see her. I'm sorry for disobeying you master Eraqus."

"It's all right Ventus. I'm going to go see her and well you can come with me if you want."

"What really? You're not angry with me for disobeying you?"

"No I'm not angry with you Ventus. Now come with me." Ventus smiled and followed master Eraqus to the girl's room.

Once, they got to her room Eraqus opened the door and was surprised to see that the girl had gotten out of her bed and was now sitting by the windowsill staring off into the distance. She turned to them when she heard the door close. "Hello there, my name is master Eraqus and this is Ventus. I am the master of keyblades and I train him along with my two other pupils, Aqua and Terra. Would you please tell me your name?" The girl didn't answer him. "Come on now don't be shy, we just wanna know your name. Can you please tell us?" Ventus asked. The girl looked at Ventus and said, "Hikari."  
>"Oh so your name is Hikari. It's nice to meet you Hikari." Ventus said happily. "Well Hikari welcome to our castle. Now, why don't you follow us so that I can introduce you to Terra and Aqua." Eraqus said. Hikari stood up and followed the two of them outside. When they got outside they found Terra and Aqua sitting on a wall. Ventus, Hikari and Eraqus made their way to them. When Terra and Aqua saw they stood up and both took a look at Hikari. "So it's true she's awake." Terra said. Eraqus turned to the two of them and said, "Aqua, Terra, this is Hikari. Hikari this is Terra and Aqua." Terra walked up to Hikari and said, "Hello Hikari my name is Terra and it's nice to meet you." Terra held his hand out to her and Hikari shook it. "My name is Aqua and I'm very pleased to meet you." Aqua said and held out her hand for Hikari to shake. Hikari hesitated and looked to Ventus for reassurance. Ventus gave her a small nod and Hikari shook Aqua's hand. "Well now that we're all acquainted, Hikari when you were brought here master Xehanort said he sensed some power coming from you and I sensed it too and well I believe that you can also wield what is known as the keyblade just like they can. So what I want you to do is stick out your hand and we'll see what happens. Can you do this for me Hikari?" Hikari nodded and stuck her hand out just as he instructed her to do and suddenly a silver blade appeared in her hand. "Oh wow she can wield the keyblade too." Ventus said. "It's just as I thought, Hikari you are destined to be a keyblade master just like Terra, Aqua and Ventus. And I will train you to use that blade and show you how to unlock its powers." Hikari looked at her blade and the people around her and gave a weak smile to show that she was excited to become a keyblade master.<p>

"Today is a blessed day, for now I have four pupils to train and I have two that will be tested tomorrow for the mark of mastery."

"With all that's been going on I forgot about tomorrow. I need to train some more so that I can do my best." Aqua said. "So did I do you want to train some more Aqua?" Aqua nodded. "Say I have an idea why don't we teach Hikari how to use the keyblade? It'll be great practice for her and for you two." Ventus said. "I think it's a great idea Ventus why you three don't show Hikari how to use it." Eraqus encouraged. "We can do that." Aqua said. Eraqus smiled and said, "I'll leave you guys alone so you can train some more." With that Eraqus headed back into the castle leaving his four pupils alone to practice. "Say I have an idea why don't we head to the top of the mountain, it'll be a perfect place to train and a perfect place to watch the meteor shower that's gonna happen tonight." Terra suggested. "That's a perfect idea. Come on let's get going." Ventus said. The four of them raced up to the top of the mountain.

Once they reached the top, Terra turned to Hikari and said, "All right Hikari the keyblade is a real powerful weapon that can be used to attack your opponents and used to defend you from them as well. And the keyblade has other powerful abilities that you'll just have to unlock for yourself. But for now we'll teach you how to attack." Terra said. "You have to come at your opponent with everything you got." Aqua said as she and Terra demonstrated an attack. "See now you try, you can practice with Ven. Ven get ready for her attack." Terra said. "Okay." Ven said as he got into a stance. Hikari came at him and hit him with a powerful blow. "Wow Hikari that was pretty good." Ven said. "Yeah it was. Okay now try attacking me and I'll show you how to block." Aqua said. Hikari came at Aqua and tried to attack but was pushed back by Aqua's blade. "That's how you block; it'll come in handy when you face powerful opponents." Aqua said. "How about we have her fight one of us." Terra suggested. "Okay. Hikari which one of us do you want to face?" Aqua asked. Hikari looked at the three of them and pointed to Ventus. "You wanna take on Ven?" Terra asked. Hikari nodded and Aqua said, "All right then, Ven vs. Hikari, ready, set, go." Terra and Aqua stood back and watched as Hikari went after Ventus and Ven blocked her attacks. "Not bad Hikari, you're pretty good." Ventus said. The two them went at it until Ventus knocked Hikari backward causing her to fall on the ground. "Oh I'm sorry Hikari let me help you up." Ventus said and held out his hand. Hikari took his and pulled herself up. "You were so close to beating him Hikari, just keep practicing and you'll get better." Aqua said. "Hey why don't you and Terra face each other Aqua it'll be good practice for your mastery test tomorrow." Ventus suggested. "All right." Terra said. He and Aqua turned to each other and began to battle one another. As they fought Ventus and Hikari watched in amazement. "They're both amazing aren't they?" Ventus asked. Hikari nodded. The two kept at it until Terra knocked Aqua backwards causing her to land on her back. "Wow Terra you've gotten really good." Aqua said as she stood up. "Thanks so have you."

"I say you're both ready for tomorrow. You both will be fine." Ventus said. The four of them sat down and waited for the meteor shower to start. "You know whatever happens tomorrow we'll all still be friends no matter what." Aqua said. "Yeah for sure." Ventus said. "And I'm glad we have a new friend with us." Aqua said. "Yeah me too." Ventus said. "Ooh by the way I made something for you guys." Aqua said as she took three star shaped charms out of her pocket. "What are they?" Terra asked. "They're wayfinders and friendship charms to remind us that we'll always be friends no matter what. I made one for you too Hikari, I know we don't know each other well but I'm hoping we can be friends one day." Aqua said and handed everyone the wayfinders. "Thanks Aqua." Ventus said. Soon the sky lit up with meteors and the four them watched, each one of them wishing for things that they wanted.

The next day, Terra, Aqua, Ventus and Hikari headed to the throne room where the mastery test would take place. When they got there they saw both master Eraqus and Xehanort sitting there. "Today is a tremendous day; today we will have a new keyblade master. Terra and Aqua you both have worked hard to get here and we will find out which one of you will become a keyblade master. First you must demonstrate your skills as individuals." Eraqus said and made balls of light appear. The balls of light began to glow and soon began spinning around the room out of control. "Come on you guys let's take care of this." Ventus said. The four of them took out the balls of light one by one and soon there were no more balls of light. "Well that surely was unexpected by let us continue now Terra and Aqua you must face each other and from there I will determine which one of you will become a keyblade master." Eraqus said. Terra and Aqua soon faced off and just like they had done the pervious night both gave it their all. Ventus and Hikari both watched in amazement. _"They're both really good." Ventus thought. _Soon the two of them finished their fight and Eraqus said, "The two of you fought well and you both are masters with your skills but only one of you has shown the mark of mastery. Terra you rely too much on the darkness and so only Aqua has become a keyblade master." Terra looked at Eraqus in disbelief. "I'm sorry Terra maybe you can try again next year. Aqua you stay here so that I can talk to you about a few things. The rest of you can go." Eraqus said. Terra, Ventus and Hikari were about to leave when Xehanort stopped them. "Terra come with me I want to talk to you." Terra turned to Hikari and Ventus and said, "You two go on ahead I'll catch up to you later." Ventus and Hikari nodded and headed outside and sat on the steps.

While they sat on the steps Ventus talked to Hikari. "Man I wished both Terra and Aqua could've became keyblade masters. Terra looked so disappointed." Hikari turned to him and said, "I wished that too."

"You did?" Hikari nodded. Soon Terra came out of the castle. "Hey Terra what did master Xehanort want?" Ventus asked. "Sorry Ven but I can't tell you. I have to go."

"Go? Where are you going Terra?"

"I can't tell you Ven. I'm sorry." Terra said as he pushed a button on his sleeve to make his armor appear. "Terra wait don't go. Take me with you."

"I can't do that Ven." Terra said and got on his flyer and disappeared. "TERRA!" Ventus yelled. Ventus turned to Hikari and said, "Come on we have to go after him." Ventus pushed a button on his sleeve armor appeared. Hikari pushed a button and armor appeared. The two of them got on flyers and went after Terra.

**Well this chapter came out earlier than expected XD but I suppose it's better than never. Arigato Gozaimasu to those that reviewed and read. I really appreciate it. Keep those lovely reviews coming and I'll keep writing XD Ohh FYI for those that don't know Japanese I will tell you what Hikari's name means and for those that know, you guys rock XD **

**Hikari: Light **


	3. Search For A Friend

Search for a friend

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep

Ventus and Hikari soon found themselves on a mountain side that seemed to lead to what looked to be a cave. As the two of them looked down from the ledge that they were standing on, they saw little men riding on what looked to be trains. "Ven look." Hikari said and pointed to the little men. "Oh wow little men, Hikari let's go down there and find out if any of them have seen Terra."

"All right let's go." As the two of them headed down the mountain side, blue monsters appeared in front of them. "Ven what are these things?" Ventus took a look at the monsters and said, "They're called the unversed Hikari if we wanna get past them we're gonna have to fight them off." Ventus said. The two of them fought off the unversed and soon made their way to the cave that the little men had gone into. When they were inside the cave they saw it wasn't a cave but a mine full of beautiful jewels. "Oh wow…." Ventus said. All of sudden the little men came up to them one asked, "Who are you guys and what are you doing in our mine?"

"I'm Ventus and this is Hikari and we're looking for our friend Terra. He's dressed sort of like us, have you seen him."

"Humph they look like jewel thieves like to me I don't trust them. We shouldn't tell them anything." Said a rather grumpy little man. "Hey we're not thieves we're not gonna steal your jewels." Ventus said. The seven men back away from Hikari and Ventus and began to run away. "Okay fine if that's the way you want it then you leave us no choice, come on Hikari."

The two of them soon found all seven little men who didn't want anything to do with them. "Okay we get it; you don't want us in your mine. We'll go now come on Hikari." As they left the mine Hikari turned to Ventus and said, "So where are we gonna go now?"

"I don't know but let's keep looking here I'll bet we'll run into Terra soon." The two of them soon ended up in the woods. "Ven it's really scary in here."

"It's okay Hikari. Don't be afraid nothing will hurt you and I'll protect you." Soon the two of them saw a girl sitting on the ground crying. "What's wrong?" Ventus asked. "These horrible trees, they tried to grab me." He held a hand out to her to help her up and said, "Ah, its okay. You were probably just seeing things. It happens to all of us when we're afraid." The girl took his hand and helped herself up. "Oh thank you, I feel much better now. But I do need a place to stay for the night. Do you know of a place that I might?"

"I think I saw some kind of house just up ahead." Hikari said. "We'll take you there. Oh I'm Ventus by the way. Ven for short. And this is Hikari."

"Oh thank you Ven and Hikari. My name is Snow White."

"Come on let's get going." Ventus said. The two of them led Snow White to a house. The three of them entered the house and looked around. "I think you'll be safe here, just sit tight and we'll take a look around. Hikari and Ventus went outside and took a look around. "Ven this place seems safe let's go inside and check on Snow White.

When the two of them reentered the house Ventus said, "The coast is clear not a monster in sigh…huh." Ventus and Hikari both saw that the seven little men were gathered around Snow White. "Couldn't stay away could ya. And who invited you two in ya rotten thieves."

"Oh no, their not thieves, they rescued me."

"You fussn't be mooled…uhhh mustn't be fooled by them princess." Said a little man with glasses. "Just go on an git you two." Said Grumpy. "Please don't send them away, they helped me when I was lost and oh so very frightened." Snow White pleaded. "How did you get in the woods anyways?" Hikari asked. "Well I was picking flowers in the meadow and a stranger was there with a sword that looked like a key. Then these monsters came and…before she could finish Ven said, "A sword like a key…Hikari that's Terra."

"Ya mean this stranger saw ya and sent his horde of monsters after ya?" the little man with glasses asked. "Terra wouldn't do that!" Ventus shouted. "He doesn't seem the sort of person who'd do anything to hurt someone."

"Oh of course he wouldn't not if he's someone who is friends with you two." Snow White stated. "You trustn't be so mustin princess I mean uhh...you mustn't be so trusting." Said the one with glasses. "They're lying." Said Grumpy. "We're not lying. I'll prove it. Come on Hikari." Ventus said and grabbed Hikari's hand and ran out the door.

"Ven where are we going?" Hikari asked. "We're gonna find Terra and prove that he's innocent. Now come on." The two of them ran to the woods and from out of nowhere a tree like unversed appeared blocking their way. "Out of the way!" Ventus yelled. "We have to take this thing down if we wanna pass." Hikari said as she prepared to fight of the tree unversed. The two of them fought off the tree unversed and made their way out of the woods and ended up in the meadow. "TERRRRRA!" Ventus yelled "Ven I don't think he's here anymore maybe we should look someplace else." Hikari suggested. "Yeah…okay…come on Hikari." Just as they were about to leave an apple rolled next to Ventus' foot. Ventus picked it up and looked up and saw an old woman holding a basket full of apples walking toward the woods. "Excuse me ma'am but you dropped your apple." The old woman stopped and held out her hand for the apple. Ventus handed it to her and she said, "Thank you my pet. Don't know what I would've done without that. Haven't I seen a sword like those before?"

"Our friend Terra has one. You know Terra?" Hikari asked. "Oh yes, yes that ruffian held one at me asked me about Xehanort. He nearly made my poor old heart stop." Ventus took a look at his keyblade and said, "Ma'am can you tell us which way Terra went?"

"Surely I have no idea. Where he went. Must you all menace a poor old granny."

"What I…didn't mean it like that I was just…" The old woman soon left and Ventus mumbled to himself, "Terra what did you do…." Hikari put a hand on Ventus' shoulder and said, "Don't worry Ven we'll find Terra." Ventus gave Hikari a weak smile and said, "I hope so." The two of them touched their sleeves and their armor appeared and once again they got on their gliders and flew off to the next destination both in hopes of finding Terra.


	4. Dreams

Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep

Ventus and Hikari soon ended up what seemed to be some kind of cage. "Ven where are we and how in the world did we get so small?" Ventus looked around and said, "I don't know how we got so small but will someone let us out!" Suddenly the two of them felt the cage being lifted off the ground and saw a woman looking at them. "Oh my I don't think I've seen mice like you two before." The woman said. "Mice we're not mice." Ventus said. The woman put the cage down turned to a mouse that was sitting next to her and said, "Jaq you better explain things to them." The woman said and opened the cage door and in walked the mouse named Jaq. "Now, now take it easy you two. Not to worry about, not to worry about. Wes like a you. Cinderelly like a you too. She's a nice. She's a very nice nice. Come on now zugk-zugk. Name a Jaq, Jaq."

"I'm Ventus but call me Ven. And this is Hikari."

"Zugk-Zugk Ven, Ven. Hikar. Need a something ask Jaq Jaq." Cinderella smiled as the three of them got acquainted. Suddenly Cinderella's name was being called. "I have to go; I'll see you in a little while Ven and Hikari."

"Wow she seems to have her hands full." Ventus said. "Does she work all the time?" Hikari asked. "Yep. Yep. Work, work all day. Stepmother keeps her a busy all day." Jaq said.

"Cinderelly is a nice."

Hikari turned to Ven and said, "Ven ask if he's seen Terra."

"Oh right thanks for reminding me Hikari. Say Jaq have you seen a guy named Terra. He's dressed like us."

"Uhh…no..no….never see a Terra before."

"Well it was worth a shot." Ventus said.

Soon the three of them were in Cinderella's room. "Wow is this Cinderella's room?" Ven asked. Jaq nodded. Soon Cinderella came in and smiled when she saw that Jaq, Ventus and Hikari were already acquainted with one another. "You guys are friends already. I'm so glad. Now I can get started on finishing my dress." Cinderella said as she walked over to a pink dress. "What's the dress for?" Ventus asked. "I'm going to the royal ball tonight."

"Royal ball that sounds like fun."

"Oh it'll be wonderful." Just as Cinderella said those words her name was being called yet again. "All right I'm coming. Oh well guess my dress will just have to wait." Cinderella said and headed out of her room. "Poor Cinderelly she'll never get her dress done." Jaq said sadly. "What do you mean Jaq?" Hikari asked. "You'll see they'll fix her. Work, work, work."

"What if we finish the dress for her? She's been so kind to us after all." Ventus suggested. "That's a good idea Ven Ven." Jaq said. "Just tell us what we'll need to finish it Jaq and Hikari and I will go and get it for you."

"Zugk-Zugk. Wes need a pretty sash, some thread, a pretty bow and a pretty ribbon."

"All right we'll go gather the things we need and be right back." Ven said. "Ven Ven, Hikar be careful of rocifee." Jaq warned

"Rocifee?" Hikari asked. "Lucifer, cat, cat. Lucifer mean he scratch at you. Bite at you." Jaq warned.

"Oh okay right. We'll watch out for the cat." Ventus said and with that he and Hikari scampered off to find the things they needed to finish Cinderella's dress."

Ven and Hikari soon returned to Cinderella's room with all the stuff they needed to finish Cinderella's dress. "That's a very nice. Now just need a pretty pearl." Jaq said. "A pretty pearl? Ven do you know where we'll find that?" Hikari asked. "Yes it's in the wardrobe room we were in."

"Oh right." The two of them left Cinderella's room and headed back to the wardrobe room. "Ven look there's the pearl." Hikari said. She was about to go over and grab it when Ven stopped her. "Hikari look there's the cat that Jaq was telling us about. We'll have to be careful so we don't wake him." The two of them crept over to the cat and grabbed the pearl. "Ven Ven, Hikar be watch out for the cat cat!" Jaq yelled. The two of them turned around just in time to see the cat trying to swat them away from the pearl. Ven blocked the attack and said, "All right cat time to play!" Hikari and Ventus fought off the cat and watched as he scampered away. The two of them grabbed the pearl and headed back to Cinderella's room. Once they got back to her room Ventus hand Jaq the pearl and Jaq said, "Yous did it. Zugk Zugk. Ven Ven, Hikar." Jaq took the pearl from them and strung it to a necklace that was on the neck of the dummy that the dress was hanging on. "That dress looks beautiful." Hikari said. "Yepp it sure does." Ventus said as the three of them waited for Cinderella to return. A few minutes later Cinderella returned. "Cinderella we have a surprise for you." Ventus said as Jaq and Hikari moved the screen where the dress was. "Oh my it's beautiful. Thank you all ever so much." Cinderella said as she took the dress off the dummy. "We finished for you, since you were so nice to us." Hikari said. "Oh thank you. I'm going to the ball Cinderella said as she left the room to change. Jaq smiled and he and Hikari climbed up to the window. "I hope Cinderelly's dream comes true." Jaq said. "Me too." Ventus said. "Ven Ven have a dream?" Jaq asked. "Yes I do. My dream is to become a keyblade master."

"That's a nice dream. Hikari have a dream?" Hikari thought for a moment and said, "Jaq I don't know."

"Oh that's very sad. Hikar should have dreams. There a very good. I hope you have one soon." Hikari smiled and said, "Thanks Jaq I'll remember that."

"Hikari we should get going we have to look for Terra."

"Oh right. Well Jaq, I guess this is goodbye for now." Hikari said. "Zugk Zugk Hikar, Ven Ven. You come back okay?"

"Of course we will Jaq." Ventus said. With that Hikari and Ventus left.


	5. Pure Hearts

Pure Hearts

Disclaimer: I own noting from Birth By Sleep

Note: To all that have read this fanfiction I'm sorry for not updating as often as I use to. I've just been busy is all with school and stuff and I haven't had any ideas on what else to write. But I promise to keep this one updated and written as soon as possible. Okay well enough of the delaying the story any further let's continue…. :D

Ventus and Hikaru soon found themselves inside of a hallway of some sort. "Still no sign of Terra." Ventus said and sighed. "We'll find him soon. I know we will." Hikari said. Ventus smiled and said, "I hope you're right." Ventus looked around the hall and soon he spotted a door which looked to lead to some kind of room. "Hikari let's go in there." Ventus opened the door and looked around the room and soon he spotted a bed and saw that there was a beautiful girl laying there and just like Hikari had been she was sleeping. "Hikari look." Ventus said as he pointed to the girl. "Oh wow she's the second beautiful girl I've seen."

"_I wonder what he means by second beautiful girl. He must be talking about Aqua." Hikari thought. _

" Let's get a closer look at her." Hikari suggested. "Okay." The two of them crept closer to the girl's bedside to get a closer look at her when suddenly they heard, "Stop you get away from her." The two them looked around and saw three ladies standing in front of them. "Oh we're sorry. It's just that we wanted to get a closer look at her. We've never seen anyone so beautiful before." Ventus said. The lady in red looked at them and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ventus. But you can call me Ven."

"And I'm Hikari." A lady in green looked at them and said, "Oh you guys don't seem bad. Dears. I'm certain you two have pure hearts just like our precious Aurora."

"Can you tell us why she's sleeping?" Ventus asked. "Long ago Maleficent cursed her. Now she's stolen her heart." Said the woman in red. "Hmmm well then, how about we go get it back for her." Ventus suggested.

"That's impossible dear. Maleficent's home is in the forbidden mountain. It's not safe." Said the woman in green. "We're not afraid." Hikari said. "We can't just leave Aurora like this. We can help. You gotta believe us. C'mon let's go get her heart."

"You know, you two are absolutely right. The forbidden mountain is through the forest. Come along follow us. After all we wouldn't want you to get lost."

The five of them left Aurora's room and soon they were in a forest and soon came across a wall of fire blocking their way to the forbidden mountain. "Ven, how do we get around the fire?" Hikari asked. "I don't know but, it looks like we're stuck."

"This must be Maleficent's doing." Said the woman in red. "I know." Said the woman in green and she waved her wand making the fire disappear. "Shall we?" she said. Ventus nodded and the five of them continued walking and soon ended up in Maleficent's castle. Soon they ran into Maleficent's minions. "Be careful those are Maleficent's." the woman in red warned. "Well they aren't guarding nothing. Come one Hikari let's take them down."

"Okay."

"Ten-shun. No sleeping on the job." Ventus yelled as he and Hikari charged in and beat up every single one of Maleficent's minions. After they defeated the minions, the five of them soon found themselves in a maze full of warpholes of light and there in the middle of the room was Aurora's heart that was surrounded by a wall of fire. "There's her heart Ven but how do we get it?" Hikari asked. "We'll just have to get through the maze." Ventus said. Once, they reached the middle of the room Ventus aimed his keyblade at the wall of fire and set Aurora's heart free. Suddenly Ven saw Aurora in a forest talking to some man. And he watched as she told him to meet him in a cottage in a glen. "What was that?" Ventus said. "What was what?" Hikari asked. "Aurora's memory she must've gotten her heart back." The woman in red said. "Then her dream must've come true."

"Dreams are a very strong belief. Aurora's led her to her true love."

"I see you both have a belief too." Said the woman in green.

"Yupp." Ventus said. "You both also have strong lights." said the woman in red. "All right we can't stay here." Said the woman in blue.

The five of them soon found themselves in a dungeon like room. "Someone has released Aurora's heart. Tell me child was it you?" Maleficent asked. "He only did it because you stole it in the first place." Hikari said and charged at Maleficent but Maleficent got out of the way. "Keyblades, you two must be Ventus and Hikari." Maleficent said. "Huh. How do you know about us and the keyblade?" Ventus asked. "My powers ensure I'd know of the key to bringing me hearts. Terra gave me a demonstration." Maleficent said. "Terra? He was here?" Ventus asked. "Why yes, in fact it was he who stole Aurora's heart." Maleficent said. "That's a lie!" Ventus said as he and Hikari prepared to battle Maleficent. "I was told to leave you two unharmed but it seems I have no choice!" The three women made themselves smaller and helped Ventus and Hikari battle Maleficent.

Once Maleficent was worn out, Ventus turned to the witch and said, "There's no way Terra would hurt someone like that!"

"He's not that kind of person." Hikari said. "You two don't believe me? That's unfortunate for he agreed so easily. "He did.." Ventus said sadly. "I don't believe it." Hikari said. "Ven! Hikari! Don't be fooled!" yelled a voice. The two of them looked up to see Aqua running toward them. "Aqua!"

"Terra would never do that. You both know that as well as I do."

"Ahh the truth can be most cruel even amongst the closest of friends. After all one never knows the secrets of another's heart. I'm sure you'll agree, Ventus, Aqua and Hikari."

"The master sent me. Ven, Hikari let's go home." Ventus looked down at his feet and said, "But Terra…"

"Terra isn't ready to come home yet." Aqua said. As she said those words Ventus remembered the words said by the masked boy. "Sorry, Aqua. But we can't go with you. We have to find Terra before it's too late. C'mon Hikari." Ventus said as he grabbed Hikari's hand and ran off. "Ven! Hikari!" Aqua called after them but it was too late. The woman in green wanted to go after them but was stopped by the woman in red who shook her head at her indicating that she had to let them go. _"Terra where are you?" Ventus thought as the two of them kept running. _ Once the two of them got on their hover boards and flew off, Hikari turned to Ventus and said, "Don't worry Ven we'll find him and save him."

"I hope you're right Hikari."


End file.
